Toa Szeptu
"- Jestem mieczem w ręku Wielkiego Ducha. Jestem... Toa Szeptu." Przebudzenie Najpierw zobaczył wszechogarniająca biel. Potem pojawiły się niewyraźne, ciemniejsze plamy. Po chwili plamy zaczęły nabierać kształtów. Ukazały się konkretne zarysy przedmiotów. Po kilku minutach zaczął widzieć same przedmioty. Zobaczył sufit. W oczy raziła go umieszczona nad nim lampa. Po chwili usłyszał głos: - Chodź do mnie - zdawało się, że dobiega zewsząd. Usiadł i rozejrzał się. Jedyna postać w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się od strony jego prawego ramienia. Była bardzo wysoka, szeroka w ramionach, ubrana w szaro-zieloną. Na jej twarzy lśniła wypolerowana, zresztą jak i cała zbroja, maska. Opierała się o blat, na którym widział jakieś narzędzia i części, ręce miała skrzyżowane na piersi. Przekręcił się w jej stronę i przemówiła: - Chodź. Posłuchał jej głosu. Fotel na którym leżał, był pofalowany. Miejsce dla głowy było w górze, dla tułowiu w dole, potem znów zakręcał w górę i w dół, gdzie było miejsce dla nóg.* Z trudem odepchnął się od fotela i zeskoczył. Niestety, nogi nie były przyzwyczajone, do dźwigania ciężaru jego ciała, więc poleciał przed siebie. Odruchowo wyciągnął ręce, by zamortyzować upadek, lecz one również nie dały rady i plasnał czołem o podłogę. Stracił przytomność. *** Za drugim podejściem nogi wytrzymały. Zamortyzowały zeskok. Ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku istoty w bieli. Gdy był już blisko, zachwiał się, ale nie upadł. Gdy podniósł głowę, zobaczył uśmiech na twarzy istoty. Na stoliku, o który się opierała były jakieś plany. Plany jakiejś istoty. Były też opisy. Koła, niektóre miały w sobie linie, bądź też okręgi, bądź też to i to.** Nic nie rozumiał. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył, że z drugiej strony fotela stała jakaś aparatura. Wiertarki, spawarki, piły i tym podobne. Znów spojrzał na istotę. Teraz już się nie opierała, tylko stałą prosto. Była wyższa od niego o mniej więcej połowę i szersza w ramionach niemal trzykrotnie. Wciąż się uśmiechała. - Czas rozpocząć twoje szkolenie, Toa Szeptu. ---- *'' - nieudolna próba opisu fotela dentystycznego. ''** - nieco mniej nieudolny opis pisma Matoran. Szkolenie Najpierw uczył się języka. Język to podstawa. Gdy rozpoznawał znaki, mógł czytać. Ostrzyć umysł. Umysł to podstawa. Dobrze naostrzony umysł jest potężniejszy od każdego miecza, topora, sztyletu, kosy, berdysza itp. W końcu dostał broń. Miecz. "Szept". Narzędzie jego życia. Broń zdolną niszczyć. Broń to podstawa. Bronią można zabrać życie. Można je ocalić. Lecz jeśli nie umie się nią władać, można je stracić. Życie. Życie to podstawa. Bez niego nic innego się nie liczy. Nie liczy się język, umysł, broń. Trzeba z tego korzystać, by je ocalić. Umiejętne korzystać. Trenował już broń. Codziennie kilka godzin walczył mieczem. Uczył się różnych zagrań. Podcięcia, pchnięcia, zamachy, uniki, skoki. Wszystko to szlifował. Bo w prawdziwym życiu będzie to ważne. Pozostałe dwa sposoby chronienia życia już opanował. Mimo to, je też trenował. Gdyby nie trenował, zapomniałby. Zapomnienie to wróg. Gdyby zapomniał, nie mógłby chronić życia tak dobrze, jak przedtem. Wiedział, że gdy opanuje już walkę, nadejdzie czas na ostatni sposób. Potężniejszy od wszystkich. Moc. Wiedział teoretycznie, co znaczy to słowo, ale nigdy jeszcze go nie zrozumiał. Mieszkańcy tego miejsca mówili, że jego Stwórca ma Moc. Podobno okazał ją, gdy go stworzył. Artakha. Tak go zwali. Tak, jak to miejsce. Raj. Raz spytał Artakhę, czemu bedzie musiał go opuścić. Czemu miał przenieść się w gorsze miejsce? - Z trzech powodów - odpowiedział mu. - Po pierwsze, by wysyłać pewne istoty w jeszcze gorsze miejsca. Po drugie, by chronić tych, którzy mają przybyć tu. Po trzecie, bo tam jest życie. Tam jest twoje przeznaczenie. Przeznaczenie. Tego też nie rozumiał. - Ale, skoro tamci mają przybyć tutaj, to czemu im nie pomóc? Czemu ich nie zabić i wysłać tutaj? - Bo oni także mają przeznaczenie. Muszą w nie wierzyć i muszą je wypełnić. To ich obowiązek. Muszą być lojalni wobec niego. I w swej lojalności muszą być zjednoczeni. Przeklęte przeznaczenie. *** Ciągle miał w głowie tę rozmowę, gdy na placu walczył z projekcjami stworzonymi, przez Artakhę. Na początku były trzy, ale została już tylko jedna. Zablokował cios z góry, zawirował wokół nieistniejącego przeciwnika i zdekapitował go. Wytwór "Mocy" rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a on się uśmiechnął. Piąta runda i tylko dwa zadraśnięcia. O jedno mniej, niż wczoraj. Ale skupił się. Zacisnął dłonie na rękojeści i przyjął postawę. Zaczynała się szósta runda. Cztery projekcje, Skakdi, umięśniony Steltianin, Toa i Thoud. Będzie ciężko. *** Przeturlał się w prawo, wstał i wyprowadził cięcie. Realny przeciwnik, Eseren odbił toporem, zawirował i sam ciął w ramię. Był Skakdi, silny, ale powolny. Największym zagrożeniem był wzrok. Spowalniał. Dlatego przez większą część tej walki starał się trzymać poza zasięgiem jego spojrzenia. Jednak teraz nacierał. Doskok, cięcie, odskok lub unik, doskok, pchnięcie, odskok, piruet, cięcie, blok, odskok, przewrót, skok, podcięcie, pchnięcie, odskok. Ale wracając do cięcia w ramię. Przykucnął i dwuręczny topór przeciął powietrze nad jego głową. Siła uderzenia była ogromna. Gdyby nie kucnął, ostrze przecięłoby głowę mniej, więcej w połowie. Wraz z żelazną maską. Nie posiadała Mocy, ale gdy jej nie nosił, źle się czuł. Zawroty głowy, osłabienie fizyczne i psychiczne itp. Czekał, aż wkrótce dostanie maskę. Część Mocy. Gdy już opanuje Moc, będzie mógł wyruszyć. Bo Moc to podstawa. To Moc stworzyła to, co go otacza. To Moc była w nim. Ukryta głęboko. Ale już niedługo. Lecz wracając do kucnięcia. Ostrze przeleciało nad głową, a Eseren poleciał za nim. Trzymał broń w obu rękach. Ręce miał wysoko. Ale zobaczył go. Bohater zaczął się prostować, by uderzyć. Przerzucił miecz do lewej ręki i wyprowadził pchnięcie, pod ramieniem. Normalnie wykonałby tą akcję w ułamku sekundy. Ale nie teraz. Teraz trwało to kilka sekund. Wszystko miało się rozstrzygnąć przez te kilka sekund. Albo mu się uda, albo zginie i zakończy swój krótki żywot. Skakdi choć powolny, i tak był szybszy. Przełożył ręce i zaatakował z góry. w głowę. Ale nim nasz bohater poczuł, jak ostrze topora rozpruwa mu czaszkę, jego przeciwnik poczuł ukłucie na szyi. By porządnie uderzyć, musiałby się przysunąć. Gdyby chciał zatrzymać cios, ostrze zdążyłoby przeszyć mu szyję. Gdyby chciał się wycofać, zachwiałby się, może nawet stracił równowagę i wzrok przestałby działać. Zresztą działał krótko. Zazwyczaj jednak, wystarczająco długo. Nie poczuł jednak, jak ostrze pozbawia go życia. Skończyło się na ukłuciu. Nasz bohater nie mógł go zabijać. Ale Skakdi mógł zabić jego. Jednak, gdyby zabiłby go po tym, jak przegrał, sam straciłby życie. Moc odsunęła ich od siebie, na kilka bio. Znów mógł się poruszać zwykłym tempem. Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie, pokłonili, dziękując za walkę, po czym każdy ruszył w swoją stronę. Eseren po zapłatę, a on po dobre słowo z ust przyglądającego się całej walce Artakhi. Niestety tylko jeden z nich otrzyma swoją nagrodę... - Robisz postępy, ale zbyt wolno. Jest dobrze, ale może być lepiej. Zawsze... *** - Zawsze może być lepiej. Nigdy nie jest wystarczająco - powtarzał sobie w myślach podczas dwa razy częstszych i dwa razy dłuższych treningów. Był też dwa razy bardziej zdeterminowany. A także dwa razy bardziej zmęczony. *** W końcu do niego przyszedł. Powiedział, że już prawie jest gotowy poznać Moc. Powiedział, że za dziesięć dni odbędzie się test. Test sprawdzający to, czego się nauczył. Gdy go zda, pozna Moc. - Albo wygrasz, albo zginiesz. Innych opcji nie ma. Przez trzy pierwsze dni szlifował język. Czytał rózne księgi. Przez następne trzy dni ćwiczył umysł. Gry logiczne, układanki itp. Wreszcie przez następne trzy dni trenował walkę. Powtarzał wszystko, co umiał, i uczył się nowych ruchów. Wreszcie ostatniego dnia... przeleżał go w łóżku odpoczywając po morderczych treningach i zbierając siły przed testem. *** Gdy nadszedł dzień testu, wstał wcześnie rano. Udał się najpierw do Artakhi. - Testy będziesz zdawał w kolejności takiej, jak się uczyłeś. Najpierw... JĘZYK Dostał księgę. Jej tytuł brzmiał: "300 Toa, czyli Armia Lhikana". Opowiadała o najeździe Mrocznych Łowców na Metru Nui. Była dość krótka. Uporał się z nią w niecałą godzinę. Potem ten sam Onu-Matoranin, który podał mu księgę, podał mu kamienną tabliczkę z pytaniami do tekstu. Nie było wariantów odpowiedzi. Były to pytania otwarte. "Jak brzmiało imię Toa dowodzącego Obroną Metru Nui?" - "Lhikan" "Ilu Toa walczyło za Metru Nui?" - "300" "Jaki przydomek nadał lider Mrocznych Łowców Metru Nui?" - "Miasto Legend" "Jakiej rasy była istota, która przeciągnęła Nidhiki'ego na stronę Łowców?" - "Vortixx" I wiele więcej. Gdy skończył, oddał tabliczkę Onu-Matoraninowi, który przez cały ten czas popijał jakiś napar, do którego co jakiś czas dolewał substancję z butelki schowanej w rękawie... Widząc tabliczkę, na twarzy sprawdzającego zagościł grymas niezadowolenia i odłożył napar. Zabrał się do sprawdzania. Im dłużej sprawdzał, tym bardziej grymas na jego twarzy się pogłębiał. Testowany zafrasował się i nieco zaniepokoił, ale gdy Matoranin oddał mu tabliczkę z wynikami, niemal podskoczył z radości. Na 30 odpowiedzi, 28 było poprawnych. Pomylił się z mechaniczną kończyną Lariski i jej rasą. Powinno być lewe ramię, a rasa... nie powiedziano tego, choć ciekawe jakiej innej mogłaby być rasy. - Gdy uporasz się z językiem, sprawdzimy twój... UMYSŁ Przeszedł kilka ulic i wszedł do pewnego domu. W środku czekał Ko-Matoranin. Nakazał mu usiąść na krześle, przy jedynym stoliku w pomieszczeniu. Kątem oka zauważył, że na ścianie jest zamknięta skrzynka, do której otworzenia potrzeba sześciu kluczy w kształcie kul. Matoranin wszedł do pokoju obok i wrócił, niosąc jakieś pudełko. Na wierzchu pudełka był jakiś obraz w rozsypance. Chyba przedstawiał tą Kanohi, którą można było podziwiać niedaleko centrum wyspy.* Domyślił się, że w tym właśnie pudełeczku są klucze. Zabrał się do układania. *** Oczy go bolały. Układał już niemal godzinę... Wreszcie się udało! Ułożył! Otworzył! Zdębiał! W pudełeczku był tylko jeden dysk przedstawiający Kanohi... Ko-Matoranin ponownie wyszedł, a gdy wrócił, trzymał pozostałe pięć pudełek. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i westchnął... Tymczasem Matoranin wyszedł przez główne drzwi, prawdopodobnie, by poinformować Stwórce o postępach. A raczej o ich braku... Nagle nasz bohater spojrzał w dół. Pod stolik. Stolik był okrągły, stał na trzech nogach, które u góry zwężały się w jedną, przymocowaną idealnie na środku. Podstawy nóg były ciężkie. Stabilne. Być może mógł to wykorzystać. Uśmiechnął się... *** Gdy Uin wrócił, Toa już nie było. Skrzynka była otwarta, przy użyciu kluczy. Stolik i krzesło były poprzewracane, nogi stolika nieco zniszczone, a pięć pudełek z dyskami... Stłuczonych za pomocą nóg stołu i ścian. Ko-Matoranin się uśmiechnął. Nie tego oczekiwał. I bardzo dobrze. - Ten Toa może zajść daleko. Działa niekonwencjonalnie - pomyślał i się uśmiechnął. *** Biegł do następnego domu. W skrzynce znajdowała się mapa z zaznaczonym celem i woreczek z jakimiś okrągłymi pionkami. Było ich dwanaście, białych, okrągłych.** zastanawiał się, o co chodzi. *** Wpadł przez drzwi i rozejrzał się. Zobaczył kolejny stolik. Też okrągły. Też stojący na jednej nodze, która niżej rozdzielała się na trzy. Na stoliku wyryte i pomalowane były pola. Biało czarne. Osiem rzędów po osiem pól. Obok stał dzbanek z czymś, co wyglądało na wodę... I dwie szklanki. Krzesło od strony drzwi było puste. Czekało na niego. Na drugim krześle, po przeciwnej stronie siedziała Ga-Matoranka. Za nią, oparty o ścianę stał Stwórca. Nakazał mu podać worek Matorance, a ta zaczęła rozstawiać pionki. - Nie wolno ci przegrać. Gdy rozgrywa się zakończy, o ile nie przegrasz, wróć do sali treningowej w pałacu. Będę na ciebie czekał - i zniknął. Tak po prostu. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Tymczasem nasz bohater usiadł na krześle i zabrał się do gry. *** Było źle. Grali około dziesięciu minut. Jej zostało 10 pionków, a jemu... 3. Ale się nie załamywał. *** Załamał się, gdy po następnych dziesięciu minutach został mu jeden, jedyny, ostatni, bohaterski, waleczny, niezwyciężony pionek, którym zdjął już dwa pionki przeciwniczki. A tymczasem Matorance zostało 9... *** Wiedział, że nie wygra. Osiem przeciw jednemu... Gdyby to była prawdziwa walka, a tym jednym byłby on... Matoranka paskudnie się uśmiechała. Znienawidził ją. Gdyby tylko mógł dać jej nauczkę. Teraz był jego ruch. Jakiś sprytny manewr. Niekonwencjonalne zagranie. Wszystko by nie przegrać. Zdębiał. Popełnił błąd, siadając do stołu. Mógł się od razu poddać. Nie przegrałby. Nie zostałby pokonany. Nie wygrałby. I nie przegrał. Ale nie wiedział, że ta Matoranka jest taka dobra... Nie docenił jej... Podstawowy błąd. Zachował się jak Makuta. Zrozumiał. Ten test. Nie mógł wygrać. Nie mógł przegrać. A może? Chwycił tabliczkę z zasadami i przebiegł wzrokiem po wykutych linijkach. Nagle jego wzrok natrafił na to, czego szukał. Uśmiechnął się. - Poddaję się - i wstał. Ruszył ku wyjściu, zostawiając zaskoczoną Matorankę samą. Gdy wychodził, jej zdziwienie przerodziło się we wściekłość. *** Dotarł do bram pałacu. Artakha już na niego czekał. - Nim wejdziemy, musisz zdobyć Kanohi. - Jak? - Nim wyjdziesz, musisz znaleźć Maskę - powiedział enigmatycznie. Potem przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła i zamknął oczy. *** Spadał. Gdy wreszcie upadł, ocknął się. Był w jakiejś celi. Panował półmrok. Ręce miał związane sznurem za plecami. W rogu celi stało łóżko, w drugim rogu miednica z wodą. Udało mu się wstać. Zatoczył się, lecz nie upadł. Podszedł do krat, i rozejrzał się. Drzwi, również kratowane były zamknięte. Niestety można było je otworzyć tylko od zewnątrz. Spojrzał w prawo i zobaczył korytarz, a po jego obu stronach były cele podobne do jego własnej. Były puste. Spojrzał w lewo i zobaczył pochodnię, jedną z niewielu tutaj i Skakdi-strażnika. Siedział w głębi korytarza przy jakimś stole i pił jakiś napój. Obok były drzwi. Strażnicza włócznia była oparta o ścianę. Uwięziony wiedział, co musi zrobić. Wrócił do łóżka i klapnął na nie. Zsunął się na podłogę i zaczął trzeć rękami o drewnianą nogę łóżka. Kilkanaście minut później zaczął rozmasowywać sobie ścierpnięte nadgarstki. Wstał, rozciągnął się i podszedł do miednicy. Wziął ją, wylał brudną już wodę i podszedł do krat. - Hej! Tępa pało! - Zawrzyj mordę, bo ci ją oklepię! - Udowodnij! Chodź tu, i pokaż, co potrafisz, gnoju! - Już idę! - Skakdi wstał, wziął włócznię i ruszył nieco chwiejnym krokiem ku niemu. Zauważył, że oprócz włóczni, ma u boku pałkę. Odsunął się i dla zachowania pozorów założył ręce za plecami. Skakdi, trzymając włócznię zaczął szukać odpowiedniego klucza. Włożył klucz w kłódkę i miał przekręcić, gdy Toa nagle złapał go za rękę i pociągnął. Skakdi przywarł do krat, a więziony złapał rękę odpowiednio, wykręcił i użył krat, by złamać rękę. Strażnik zawył z bólu, a jego przeciwnik pochylił się i zabrał mu pałkę. Była nabijana ćwiekami. Zaczął nią tłuc Skakdi, aż nie stracił przytomności. Wtedy przekręcił klucz, otworzył, wniósł nieprzytomnego do środka, wyszedł i zamknął go w celi. Już miał ruszyć ku wyjściu, gdy przypomniał sobie o masce. Zaklął pod nosem i zaczął wypatrywać czegoś w celach. W żadnej nikogo nie było. Oprócz jednej. Jakiś Toa leżał bez życia, przykuty do ściany. Otworzył celę, wszedł i z wyrzutami sumienia zdjął mu z twarzy maskę. Pomyślał, że pasuje mu do zbroi. Ruszył do wyjścia i gdy otworzył drzwi, zobaczył światło. Bez wahania wszedł w nie. Gdy otworzył oczy, stał przed pałacem, a Artakha wciąż trzymał mu dłoń na czole. Zdjął ją i otworzył oczy. - Dobra robota - przemówił z uśmiechem. - Teraz załóż swoją nową Kanohi, Calix. Ze zdumieniem zobaczył, że wciąż ma w lewej ręce Maskę, a w prawej klucze. Zdjął swoja żelazną Kanohi i odrzucił ją. Chwycił Calix w obie dłonie i założył. Ogarnęło go podniecenie i poczuł na plecach przyjemny dreszcz. Czuł, że przepływa przez niego Moc. Nie mógł jej użyć, ale miał jej świadomość. - Teraz chodź za mną. Ostatni test. Mianowicie... WALKA - Będziesz walczył. Wykorzystaj wszystko, czego się nauczyłeś. Wygrasz, albo zginiesz. - Kto będzie moim przeciwnikiem? Z kim będę walczył? - Ze mną - odparł beznamiętnie Artakha. *** Artakha podał mu jego broń. Miecz w pochwie przymocowanej do pasa. Założył go na plecy i zapiął pas. Sprawdził, czy klinga łatwo wyskakuje z pochwy. Trochę się porozciągał. Artakha wziął swój Wojenny Młot. Potężna broń. Będzie musiał uważać. Jeden zły ruch i... po nim. Weszli do specjalnej sali. Była duża, okrągła. Nie było w niej żadnych kolumn, za którymi można by się skryć, ani nic w tym rodzaju. - Wyjaśnijmy zasady - powiedział jego Stwórca. - Aby wygrać, musisz mnie powalić. Nie ważne jak, ale wygrasz i zdasz test, gdy upadnę. Ja wygram, gdy cię zabiję. Nie będzie remisu, poddawania się itp. Albo ty, albo ja. Dla wyrównania szans, nie będę się teleportował. Gotowy? Przyjął postawę i powiedział: - Pokaż, co potrafisz, staruszku. *** Był w opałach. Starał się robić uniki, doskakiwać i atakować jego nogi. Niestety, był szybki. Wywijał młotem gdzie popadło. Znalazł się za nim, skoczył i wirując ciął w łydkę. Ten jednak również zawirował i walnął go młotem w plecy. Nieomal upadł. Znowu robił uniki. Uciekał, a Artakha go ścigał. - No chodź tu! - zaryczał. Odwrócił się na pięcie i skoczył na niego. Na Kanohi stwórcy pojawiła się rysa. Po cięciu na odlew, kolejna rysa została na tułowiu. Zanim jednak znowu zaatakował, odturlał się w lewo, przed młotem. Następny cios nadszedł stanowczo zbyt szybko. Oberwał w plecy i przypadł do ściany. Znowu odskoczył, zawirował i znalazł się za Artakhą. Wskoczył mu na plecy i chciał przyłożyć miecz do szyi, gdy oberwał młotem w plecy, po czym właściciel młota złapał go za głowę i przerzucił przez plecy. Wylądował na pośladkach, obolały. Uratował go cień. Młot uderzył w podłogę ułamek sekundy, gdy odturlał się. Chwycił miecz w obie ręce i z okrzykiem na ustach zawirował i z całej siły ciął w łydkę. Artakha syknął i upadł na kolano, a on wbił mu stopę w twarz. Wściekły Stwórca zerwał się na nogi i wykonał zamach młotem od góry. Toa zablokował cios mieczem i zaczęli się siłować. W końcu odpuścił i odskoczył w lewo. Odturlał się kilka bio i wstał, łapiąc oddech. *** Walczyli ponad dwie godziny. Obaj byli zmęczeni. Wreszcie Toa ruszył do natarcia i zaczął zasypywać przeciwnika serią ciosów. Wirował przy tym, atakując dosłownie po całym ciele. Artakha w końcu się skupił jednym, silnym ciosem wybił mu z rąk miecz. Syknął z bólu, potem dostał w brzuch. Ten cios zwalił go z nóg. Przed ciosem w twarz zdołał się zasłonić rękami. Upadł pod ścianę. Nie mógł wstać. Tymczasem młot został oburącz uniesiony w górę, do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. - Widać, nie byłeś dość dobry. Poczuł narastający strach. Miał umrzeć? Tak szybko? Nie zdążył w pełni poznać życia, a teraz... Potem poczuł gniew. mrzeć? Nie! Nie teraz! Nie w taki sposób. Potem poczuł ból. Rwący ból w ramionach. I na twarzy. Maska zaczęła parzyć. Nagle jakby wszystko zwolniło. Młot ruszył w dół, a Toa ruszył w górę. Jakimś cudem podskoczył, mijając się z młotem o centymetry. Wylądował pod sufitem, młot uderzył w podłogę, pozostawiając siatkę pęknięć. Ten, który chwilę temu tam siedział wylądował na Artakhce. - NIE! - krzyknął i przyłożył mu dłonie do ust. Moc została uwolniona. Fale dźwiękowe z ust i dłoni zalały Stwórcę. Zeskoczył z niego, a ten upadł na kolana, trzymając się za głowę. Skoczył ku Szeptowi, złapał go, odbił się od ściany i poleciał. Ostrze było zwrócone w dół, prawa ręka była wyżej, lewa niżej. Gdy lądował na plecach Artakhi, uwolnił z miecza falę dźwiękową, przy czym przy użyciu maski wbił w niego nogi. Upadł na plecy, podczas gdy jego przeciwnik plasnął na twarz. Toa wstał, zdążył schować miecz do pochwy, ból i parzenie ustało, upadł potem na kolana i zemdlał, nim uderzył głową o podłogę. Wygrał. Żył. Tylko to się liczyło. ---- *'' - chodzi o posąg Hau na Artakhce. ''** - chodzi o pionki do typowych warcabów. Moc - Uspokój oddech. Odpręż się. Twoja Moc jest na innej płaszczyźnie. Opuść swoje ciało i poszukaj jej. Połącz z nią swój umysł. Stwórzcie razem nowy wymiar. Odnajdź ją, poznaj. Stańcie się jednym - posłuchał. Gdy otworzył oczy, znalazł się gdzie indziej. Uniósł się i spojrzał w dół. Jego ciało wciaż tam było, w pozycji do medytacji. Daleko przed sobą zobaczył niebieskie światło. Poszybował w jego kierunku, ale było wciąż daleko. W końcu przypomniał sobie słowa Artakhi: - Połącz z nią swój umysł - zamknął znowu oczy i wyobraził sobie je. Ujrzał je jako wodospad, emanujący niebieskim plaskiem. Gdy otworzył oczy, światło znajdowało się przed nim. Wyciągnął rękę i zanurzył ją w czystej Mocy. Potem cały w nią wszedł. Gdy otworzył oczy, znowu był na Artakhce. W pomieszczeniu znajowało się kilka piedestałów, na każdym było kamienne naczynie z wodą. Moc była w nim. Wystarczyło jej użyć. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się pisk i nagle wszystkie amfory pękły jednocześnie. Woda się wylała i rozlała na piedestałach, po czym spadła na podłogę. Toa uśmiechnął się, wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je i wszedł do kolejnego, większego pomiesczenia, w którym było jeszcze więcej amfor z wodą. *** Znowu medytował w sali treningowej. Nałożył maskę i zamknął oczy. Starał się połączyć z Calix. Gdy już ją wyczuł, skupił się na niej. Skupiał się na niej coraz bardziej, aż poczuł, jak go parzy. Otworzył oczy i wstał. Pochylił się do przodu, po czym odchylił i wykonał salto. Wylądował, przyjął postawę po czym wykonał kolejne salto, tym razem podwójne. Za trzecim razem mocniej się wybił i wykonał potrójne salto. Ruszył biegiem w stronę ściany, wbiegł na nią i zaczął pędzić po niej w koło. Gdy się zmęczył, zeskoczył, przeturlał się, wstał i wyszedł. *** Było coraz lepiej. Połączenie z Mocą zabierało mu tylko kilka sekund, a z Kanohi kilkanaście. Obstawiał, że za niecały miesiąc opuści wyspę. Z jednej strony było mu smutno, ale z drugiej strony radował się na swoją przygodę. - Jeszcze miesiąc - pomyślał. - Tylko miesiąc... *** Opanował korzystanie z żywiołu perfekcyjnie. Teraz miał się skupić na używaniu maski. Właśnie czekał w sali przebudowanej treningowej na nauczyciela. Pewnie będzie to Vortixx. Sala wydawała się węższa i była wyższa. Z prawej strony znajdowało się coś w rodzaju schodów z wystających ze ściany drągów. Było ich raz, dwa, trzy, trzydzieści. Zarówno w poziomie jak i w wysokości były od siebie oddalone o kilka bio. Drzwi się otwarły i do sali weszła Vortixx. - Witaj, jestem Shghea. Będę twoim nauczycielem na najbliższy czas. A jak brzmi twoje imię? Toa tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Aha. A więc będę cię nazywać Łamagą. A więc, Łamago, patrz - Shghea skoczyła ku pierwszemu drągowi, złapała się za niego rękami i niczym akrobatka na zawodach rozbujała się i skoczyła na drugi, tym razem zakładając o niego nogi. Wykorzystując pęd wskoczyła na trzeci, wspięła się na niego i kilkoma susami pokonała bardziej zbliżone do siebie drągi. Podskoczyła i zaczęła się wspinać rękami po następnych, tym razem oddalonych od siebie o pół bio i ustawionych, jak w drabinie. O dziwo, gdy chwytała się następnego, poprzedni znikał. Gdy dotarła do końca, znowu się rozbujała i wskoczyła na kolejnego. W tym etapie, kije były na tej samej wysokości, ale znikały, ułamek sekundy po dotknięciu. Bez przeszkód dobiegła do końca i ruszyła wyżej. Drągi pojawiały się i znikały na zmianę. Chwila zastanowienia, trzy chwile na przejście etapu i chwila na odsapnięcie. W ostatnim etapie musiała skakać z drąga z prawej strony, na ten lewy, potem na kolejny prawy, kolejny lewy itd. i coraz wyżej. Naprężyła się, skoczyła i odbiła się, poleciała w kierunku następnego, zwinnie się odbiła i zaczęła wędrówkę. Gdy dotarła na szczyt, chwyciła linę i zeskoczyła z platformy. Poszybowała i zatrzymała się na przeciwległej ścianie. Nieco się zsunęła i odbiła wykonując cztery pełne salta, po czym miękko wylądowała przed pełnym podziwu Toa. - Teraz musisz to tylko powtórzyć. Nie skończymy zajęć, póki nie ukończysz toru. Łamago. *** Jak na to spojrzeć, to nie poszło mu najgorzej. Co z tego, że udało mu się po trzech godzinach, przy dwudziestej ósmej próbie, i co z tego, że pokonał tor pięć razy więcej, niż Shghea? Miał zamiar wrócić do swojego mieszkanka, gdy nagle go zatrzymała. - Hej! A ty dokąd, Łamago? Za karę, za marny wynik, łap ten plecak napełniony kamieniami i śmigaj wokół wyspy, aż nie uznam, że wystarczy. A wież mi, długo ci to zajmie. *** Gdy wrócił wreszcie do domu, na niebie świecił już księżyc, a wokół niego tańczyły gwiazdy. Wszedł do pokoju, zamknął za sobą drzwi i padł na łóżko wyczerpany. Bolały go nogi, plecy, ramiona. A to dopiero początek... *** Tydzień później, umiał w pełni korzystać z Calix. A także, przybyło mu mięśni. Teraz mieli zająć się walką wręcz. Ale prawdziwą walka wręcz. Shghea już czekała w sali treningowej. Nakazała mu przyjąć postawę i blokować ciosy. Pierwszy kopniak przyszedł z prawej, w głowę. Łatwizna. Następny z pół obrotu, też. Dawał sobie radę, do momentu, gdy zaczęła wokół niego wirować. Oberwał raz, drugi, trzeci. Za czwartym razem zablokował cios. - Nieźle. Jak na Łamagę. - Odczep się. - Bo co zrobisz? A teraz skup się. Zobaczymy, czy da się wbić coś do twej główki. Zapamiętaj. Nogi to podstawa. Zarówno w walce wręcz, jak i przy zabawach z tym twoim małym nożykiem. Pamiętaj o pracy nóg, dużo się ruszaj. Ale możesz też atakować. Noga jest szybsza, silniejsza, precyzyjniejsza i bardziej zabójcza od ręki. Nauczę cię tego. Na początek, zaatakuj mnie tak, jak ja cię atakowałam. Powtarzał ataki, a Shghea wszystkie blokowała. Potem pokazywała mu kolejne. Podcięcia, kopniaki z półobrotu, kopniaki w powietrzu, kopniaki w powietrzu z półobrotu itd. Trenowali kilka godzin. Po raz pierwszy, w całej ich krótkiej aczkolwiek znajomości, Toa pomyślał, że tę Vortixx da się polubić. - Cóż, Łamago. Szybko się uczysz. Dobrze - powiedziała, kiwając głową z uznania. - Jest lepiej, niż myślałam. Już niedługo się rozstaniemy. Jutro wykorzystasz to, czego się nauczyłeś w walce, pojutrze zdasz test z Żywiołu, a następnego dnia, z Maski. I walki ze mną. *** Spróbował ją podciąć, ona jednak podskoczyła i w powietrzu chciała go uderzyć obiema nogami, lecz zdołał odskoczyć. Jak dotąd nie padły żadne mocne ciosy. Natarła na niego, serią kopnięć w powietrzu, które z łatwością blokował i gdy wylądowała, odpowiedział prawym prostym w szczękę. Zachwiała się, a gdy kopnął ją goleniem w twarz, upadła. Chciał zacząć ją okładać, ale odsunęła się, gdy jego pieść wbiła się w podłogę i po chwili kopnęła go w głowę. Zachwiał się, lecz gdy chciała wbić mu w twarz nogę, odtrącił ją, a gdy siła rozpędu rzuciła Vortixx na niego, złapał, obrócił i zaczął dusić. Było to najwredniejsze duszenie, jakiego go nauczyła. Zaplótł nogi na jej tułowiu i wiedział, że nie ma szans. Charcząca Shghea poklepała ręką trzy razy po jego ramieniu. Zwolnił uściski i wstał. Podał też rękę rozmasowującej sobie gardło pokonanej nauczycielce-przeciwniczce. - No cóż. Nie doceniłam cię. No i czego tak suszysz zęby? Tym razem mnie pokonałeś. Nie walczyłam wykorzystując 100% swoich możliwości. - Taa, jasne. - Dziś masz już wolne, Łamago. Do zobaczenia za dwa dni. - Bywaj - powiedział Toa Szeptu i wyszedł z sali treningowej. *** Gdy przyszedł rano do sali treningowej, nikogo w niej nie było. Nagle, znikąd i zewsząd rozległ się głos: - Witaj, Toa Szeptu. Nie mogę nadzorować twojej walki ciałem, ale będę to robił mym umysłem. To twój przedostatni sprawdzian. Zdaj go - głos Artakhi zamilkł i wokół niego pojawił się... on sam. Kilkanaście jego kopii. Były identyczne, oprócz koloru oczu i zbroi. Oczy były czerwone, a zbroja czarna. Byli źli. - Nie pokonasz nas - powiedzieli jednocześnie. - Jesteśmy jednym. Nie walcz z tym. To twoje przeznaczenie. Dołącz do nas. - Moim przeznaczeniem jest was pokonać - odparł, wyjmując miecz. Zaczęli go okrążać. - Zginiesz. - Nawet jeśli, to zabiorę was ze sobą - stwierdził, zaciskając mocno dłonie na rękojeści miecza. *** Zostało ich pięciu. On prawdziwy i czterech pozostałych. Był ranny, krwawił z kilku ran, męczył się coraz bardziej. Jego kopie były w idealnym stanie, nie widać było, że brali udział w walce. Działo się tak dlatego, iż po zabiciu jednego, pozostali przejmowali jego Moc. I ich rany zabliźniały się. Moc tu nie pomagała. Oni także posiadali żywioł dźwięku i mogli wchłaniać jego ataki. Działało to też zapewne w drugą stronę. Postanowił to sprawdzić i być może, wykorzystać. Otoczyli go i mieli zamiar powalić falami dźwiękowymi. Tuż przed atakiem schował miecz do pochwy i zamknął oczy. Otworzył się na Moc. Atak zachwiał nim, lecz zdołał się wyprostować. Wciąż atakowali, ale on tylko wchłaniał Moc. Zaczęli słabnąć, a on stawał się potężniejszy. Jednak każda Moc ma swoje ograniczenie. Gdyby ładowali go zbyt długo, Moc by go zniszczyła. Prędzej, niż oni by ją stracili. Musiał działać. Teraz. Zebrał Moc i uderzył nią w podłogę, a ta eksplodowała przeciwko kopiom. Dwóch z nich zdążyło ją wchłonąć, pozostali mocno oberwali. Teraz nadarzyła się okazja. Wyjął miecz i ruszył na pierwszego. Wykonał piruet na pięcie, zawirował mieczem i ciął po skosie trzymając obie dłonie na rękojeści. Protostal przeszła przez całą czaszkę. Połowa głowy zsunęła się i spadła. Nim jednak dotknęła podłogi, tak jak ciało, zmieniła się w pył, rodzaj energii, która poszybowała ku pozostałej trójce jego mrocznych wersji. Jedna z nich, dopadła go i chciała pchnąć, on jednak odbił cios, a gdy pęd popchnął kopię ku niemu, złapał go za ramię. Uwolnił falę dźwięku, a po chwili usłyszał trzask łamanej kości. Obrócił nim, ciął po plecach, znowu obrócił i wbił miecz aż po rękojeść w serce. Uwolnił ostrze kopnięciem, ciało rozwiało się, nim upadło. Pozostała dwójka uśmiechnęła się. Moc była teraz podzielona tylko na dwóch. Zaatakowali go z dwóch stron, spychając go pod ścianę. Nie mógł się wyrwać. Kilka razy nie zdołał zablokować ciosów i oberwał. Zaczął panikować. Może Kanohi... Przerwał, gdy zobaczył, jak głowa jednego z przeciwników spada na ziemię. Gdy rozwiał się, za jego plecami stała ostatnia kopia, śmiejąca się szatańsko. - Po co mam dzielić się Mocą z innymi? - spytało mroczne odbicie. Toa nie odpowiedział, zacisnął tylko dłonie na rękojeści i ruszył do przodu. *** Łapał oddech. Zaciśnięte na jego szyi dłonie dość mocno to utrudniały. Najpierw go rozbroił, potem sam odrzucił swój miecz. W walce wręcz, początkowo wygrywał, ale później to kopia zdobyła przewagę. A teraz, dusiła go, ściana była kowadłem, a duszące ręce młotem. - Ostatni będzie najpotężniejszy - wychrypiała kopia. Nagle zrozumiał. Zebrał się i odepchnął nogami duszącego. Złapał go za nadgarstki, uwolnił się z morderczego uścisku i trzasnął jego głową o ścianę. Obrócił go i samemu zaczął dusić lewą ręką. Uniósł go nieco i zebrał Moc do prawej dłoni. - Ja jestem ostatni - wycharczał i niemal przyłożył dłoń do jego twarzy. Fala dźwięku obróciła najpierw w pył Kanohi, a potem całą głowę ostatniej kopii. Rozsypał się, a Moc popłynęła ku Toa. Początkowo zalało go zło i niemal nie upadł, ale po chwili mrok wyparował i pozostała tylko Moc. Wyciągnął rękę ku Szeptowi i zamknął oczy. Nic się nie stało. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno i podszedł do broni. Podniósł ją i schował do pochwy. Słysząc w głowie brawa wyszedł z sali treningowej. *** Tym razem Shghea przyprowadziła ze sobą jakąś potężnie zbudowaną istotę. Wyglądało, jakby na plecach miał dodatkowe kończyny. Zapewne przedstawiciel jakiegoś gatunku z Południowych Wysp. - Tenerafall poskłada cię, gdy z tobą skończę - powiedziała Vortixx wskazując ręką na milczącą istotę. - Zobaczymy, kto z kim skończy. Już raz cię pokonałem. - Dałam ci fory. - Yhy, już to widzę. Porozciągali się, porozgrzewali i stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Tenerafall usiadł pod ścianą i przyglądał się. Łaaa... Ta dwójka była niesamowita. Pojedynek bestii. Muaka przeciw Niedźwiedziowi Pyłowemu. Byli szybcy, bezwzględni. Oboje wpadli w trans. Podziwiał ich za to. On sam był przeciwny walce. Był pacyfistą. Dlatego nosił Maskę Leczenia. Nie mógł leczyć siebie, wykorzystywał ją do niesienia pomocy innym. Dlatego był wyrzutkiem, na swej rodzimej wyspie. Opuścił ją i podróżował po Wszechświecie. Dotarł na Stelt, Zakaz, Południowy Kontynent, Xię - tam właśnie spotkał Shghę i odtąd z nią podróżował. Ta dójka była świetna. Vortixx zasypała Toa serią kopnięć, ale ten szybko wrócił do akcji i odpowiedział tym samym. Ciekawe, ile im to zajmie. *** Walczyli niecałą godzinę. Szanse były wyrównane. Shghea była jednak mniej zmęczona. Teraz to on miał przewagę, ale kto wie, co będzie za chwilę. Postanowił to zakończyć. Skoczyła ku niemu, z trudem uniknął kopnięcia w twarz z powietrza. Gdy wylądowała, skrócił dystans, chwycił ją za ramiona i uwolnił fale dźwiękowe, podobne do tej, którą wczoraj złamał sobie, a właściwie swojej kopii, rękę. Vortixx zaryczała z bólu. Toa obrócił ją i zaczął dusić, targając nią jednocześnie we wszystkie strony. Gdy zwolnił uścisk, upadła nieprzytomna. Tenerafall podszedł do niej, wziął ją na ręce i powiedział: - Lepiej, żebyś był daleko, gdy się obudzi. - No coś ty? Mam zamiar, by pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczy po przebudzeniu, była moja uśmiechnięta gęba. Terenfall uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z sali z nieprzytomną Shgheą na rękach. Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, atmosfera zgęstniała i pojawił się Artakha. Wręczył Toa miecz. Ten przyjął go i uklęknął, wyciągając otwarte dłonie z mieczem. Stwórca zamknął jego dłonie na mieczu i skierował w jego stronę. - Jesteś godzien, być moim Czempionem. Zachowaj miecz. Już niedługo, będzie ci potrzebny. Teraz odpoczywaj, jutro poznasz szczegóły swej pierwszej misji i wyruszysz. *** Leżał w łóżku, z rękami za głową. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. - Wejdź! - do pokoju weszła Shghea. - Cześć, Łamago. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak. - Bo co zrobisz? Tupniesz nóżką? - Nie, tak cię zmasakruję, że ten twój przyjaciel będzie musiał cię składać przez całe następne tysiąclecie. - Ech... Wstawaj. - Po co? - spytał, siadając na łóżku. - No chodź - powiedziała Vortixx i wzięła go za rękę. - Zabawimy się... Zaskoczony wstał, i posłusznie ruszył za Shgheą. *** Gdy się obudził, głowa go piekielnie bolała. Zaczął ją rozmasowywać i przypominać sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia. Gdy Shghea przyprowadziła go do jakiejś chaty i otworzyła drzwi, ucieszył się na widok Eserena. Czekał wraz z Terenfallem, który w każdej górnej kończynie trzymał butelkę czegoś. Czegoś mocnego. Baardzo mocnego. Potem grali w tą dziwną grę z polami i pionkami. Przegrywał, więc się wkurzył, i roztrzaskał to o ścianę. Uśmiechnął się, widząc kawałki pola i porozrzucane pionki. Potem Eseren i Terenfall siłowali się na rękę. Pacyfista wygrał. Rozejrzał się. Terenfall chrapał w kącie, a Eseren leżał obok niego, z głową na ramieniu medyka. Ale gdzie jest Shghea? Coś mu świtało. Gdy spała... Dowcip. Łódź. Noc. Morze. O nie! Wynieśli ją w nocy, gdy spała i dla dowcipu wrzucili do łodzi i zwodowali. Wtedy wydawało się to śmieszne. Teraz też, ale... Zerwał się na nogi, i ledwo uchronił przed upadkiem. - Czemu podłoga się chwieje? - przeszło mu przez myśl, gdy chwiejnym krokiem przeszedł próg. - Co wam strzeliło do tych waszych pustych łbów!? - usłyszał w swojej głowie. - Aaa! Ciszej... Błagam... - Dobrze ci tak. Już zająłem się Shgheą. Wracaj do domu i nie wychodź, aż nie wytrzeźwiejesz. Potem udaj się na odprawę. Ech... Pij też dużo wody, mój ty Czempionie od siedmiu boleści. Pierwsza misja Siedział przy stole, na którym były tabliczki z informacjami, obok niego stała butelka wody, a kilka bio dalej stał Artakha. - Wiesz już, że niedawno temu Bractwo Makuta zaatakowało i uśpiło Wielkiego Ducha. Wtedy postanowiłem cię stworzyć. - Mam walczyć z Bractwem? - Tak. Będziesz mieczem w ręku Wielkiego Ducha. Ja jestem ręką Wielkiego Ducha. Będziesz Moim Czempionem, Moim Mieczem, wymierzonym przeciw Makuta. - Czyli mam oczyszczać świat ze zła? - Tak. Twoim pierwszym celem będzie Steltianin wyższej rasy, Rean. - Mam go zabić? - W ostateczności. Jeśli zechce współpracować, oszczędź go. - Aha... Co złego zrobił? - Handlarz broni i informacji, na usługach Bractwa Makuta. Poza tym, jeden z najbogatszych mieszkańców Steltu. Sprzedawał broń i informacje Makuta, a ci dali mu bogactwo. Przez niego kilka misji Zakonu zakończyło się porażką. Wybudował sobie w Kenn pałac, trzyma w ręku władze miasta, poza tym, każdy chce uniknąć spotkania z jego strażą. - "Złotymi"? Co za nazwa... - Dał im pozłacane zbroje. - Czemu? - Bo go na to stać. - Zapewne, nim dorwę tego Steltianina będę musiał załatwić straż. - Tak. Ale uważaj. To niebezpieczni psychopaci. Skakdi. Silni, wytrzymali. Przed sobą masz informacje o nich, o ich wzrokach, umiejętnościach, charakterach. Zapoznaj się z tym. - Dobra, kiedy wyruszam? - Jutro rano. Teleportuję cię na Północny Kontynent, stamtąd popłyniesz na Stelt, do Kenn. - Jak znajdę Reana? - Duży. Kamienny. Pałac. W. Centrum. Miasta. - Heh. Gdy do niego dotrę i wyrżnę w pień jego ochroniarzy, zabierzesz nas z tamtąd? - Bractwo umieścili swoistą "pluskwę" w jego umyśle. Mogą widzieć i słyszeć to, co on. Nie mogę go zabrać na Artakhę, nim nie pozbędę się pluskwy. - Jak zamierzasz to zrobić? - Poprzez ciebie. Po prostu trzymaj się blisko niego. - Taa... Ale, skoro tak zaszedł Zakonowi za skórę, czemu sami się nim nie zajęli. - Makuta domyśliliby się, że to Zakon go zlikwidował. Przez pluskwę wysłaliby sondę w umysł zabójcy i być może odczytali tajne informacje. Nawet bariery umysłowe mogłyby nie zadziałać. Poza tym, Zakon nie ma odpowiednich osób, do oczyszczania umysłów. - Hm... A co z moimi barierami. Wystarczą. Artakha uśmiechnął się: - Wierz mi, wystarczą. - Reana przekażemy potem Zakonowi, prawda? - Dużo pytań zadajesz, Toa Szeptu. Tak. Przekażemy go. - Czyli to wszystko. Teraz tylko zapoznam się z tymi danymi. - Nie. Zrobisz to później. Teraz chodź za mną. - Ale... - Nie pytaj. Chodź. Toa ruszył za swoim Stwórcą, przeszli kilka korytarzy i weszli do pomieszczenia, które wyglądało na jakąś kaplicę. Było zbudowane na planie sześcioboku, każdy bok miał kilka bio a w każdej ścianie, oprócz dwóch było wąskie okno z kolorowym szkłem. Promienie słońca wpadające do środka dawały niesamowitą jasność. Naprzeciw drzwi, pod ścianą znajdował się posąg Wielkiego Ducha. Wokół niego paliły się świece, a w koszyku przed znajdowały się intencje Matoran. Artakha podał Toa świecę. Ten odpalił ją od innej i postawił. Niezbyt to rozumiał, ale... - Matoranie po wielkich wydarzeniach obchodzą Dzień Imion. Twój Dzień Imion jest dzisiaj. Wybierz swoje imię i przekaż je Wielkiemu Duchowi. Imię niemal od razu przyszło mu do głowy. Wziął pustą tabliczkę i używając fali dźwiękowej wykuł w niej pięć liter. Włożył tabliczkę do koszyka i wyszedł. Artakha pochylił się i wyjął tabliczkę. Uśmiechnął się. Imię łatwe do zapamiętania i zapisania. Imię, brzmiące: Plik:LetterS.pngPlik:LetterU.pngPlik:LetterV.pngPlik:LetterI.pngPlik:LetterL.png *** Trwający dwa dni rejs zakończył się. Zapłacił kapitanowi Le-Matoraninowi i zszedł z pokładu. Miał na sobie szary płaszcz z kapturem, trudniej będzie go rozpoznać. Po ulicach krzątali się Matoranie, Skakdi, a także oba gatunki rodowitych mieszkańców wysp. Jako żywy przykład podziału na wyższą rasę i niższą, zobaczył przedstawiciela wyższej rasy w lektyce niesionej przez dwóch przedstawicieli niższej rasy, a za nimi szło jeszcze kilku przedstawicieli tej samej rasy, niosących jakieś dywany, stroje, broń itp. Starał się iść tam, gdzie było najwięcej istot, tam zapewne było centrum Kenn. Nagle natrafił na naprawdę dużą grupę osób. Kilkanaście bio dalej był jakiś pałac. Cel jego podróży. Nagle zrozumiał, co było celem zgromadzenia. Publiczna egzekucja. Na podeście w środku tłumu znajdowały się trzy osoby. Spętany przedstawiciel niższej rasy, nawołujący przedstawiciel wyższej rasy i Skakdi w złotej zbroi z toporem. Zapewne Sopel. Na obrzeżach tłumu znajdowali się inni gwardziści Reana. Pilnowali porządku. - Jehne wpadł - stwierdził szeptem jakiś Ko-Matoranin do swojego towarzysza. - Jeśli go zabiją, wszystko stracone. - Trzeba go odbić - odparł, również szeptem napakowany Steltianin. - Ale to Sopel. Ten psychopata. - Może od słów, przejdziecie do czynów? - wtrącił Suvil. Tymczasem rozległ się głos oratora. - Ten oto, Jehne Niewolnik, został osądzony za spiskowanie przeciw miastu i skazany na śmierć! Od wyroku nie ma odwołania! Szeptający gapili się na niego z otwartymi ustami. - Ale jak... - Nawet Toa pada, jak wrogów gromada - stwierdził Toa. - Jest was kilkudziesięciu, a ich tylko kilku. Moglibyście ich z łatwością zlinczować. - Jakie jest twoje ostatnie słowo przed śmiercią? - zapytał orator. - Śmierć tyrani! - rozległo się z gardła Toa. Prz okazji, zwiększył moc swojego głosu, dla efektu. Zrzucił płaszcz i ruszył biegiem ku podestowi. Osoby z pierwszego rzędu, zobaczyły jak jakaś srebrno-szara postać wskakuje na podest z mieczem dłoni i okrzykiem na ustach. Ślizgiem znajduje się za wyciągającym miecz oratorem i po chwili ten pada, przerąbany niemal na pół, od dołu w górę. Potem Sopel rzuca się na przybysza, ale spada z podestu powalony jakąś falą uderzeniową. Tam porywa go tłuszcza. Potem więzy skazanego zostają przecięte, postać pomaga mu wstać, po czym zaczyna krzyczeć, a jej słowa docierają do wszystkich na placu: - Śmierć tyrani! Dość niewoli! Dziś pozbędziemy się ciemiężców! Razem oswobodzimy Kenn z jego kajdan! Wypędzimy Reana! Kto jest ze mną?! Z gardeł zgromadzonych rozległy się okrzyki poparcia. Suvil skacząc z podestu, wylądował przed kolejnym Złotym, z paskudnymi bliznami na czymś, co kiedyś było twarzą. Szybkim ruchem dorzucił kolejną od siebie, zwiększył dystans kopniakiem i wirując wokół Brzydkiego, ciął w brzuch. Gdy Skakdi pochylił się, skupił krzyk mieszkańców Kenn, utworzył z niego coś w rodzaju pięści i uderzył w Złotego. Ten upadł bez świadomości, a Toa Dźwięku, na czele rozjuszonego tłumu ruszył na pałac Reana. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma Kategoria:Saga Szeptu